


An Easy Decision To Make

by Josh89



Series: Beauty [11]
Category: Cause of Death (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Pregnancy, Similes, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: Mal and Natara talk about having found the perfect house.





	An Easy Decision To Make

**Author's Note:**

> Follows directly on from Consideration, in which Mal and Natara talked to the realtor.

“And through here is the spacious lounge and dining room, along with the adjoining kitchen”.  
The real estate agent’s footsteps echoed through the hallway as she led the way through the house, Mal and his wife just a couple of steps behind her. Natara glanced over at the detective, who was looking around, deep in thought. “Hey”.  
He glanced over at her, and she gave him a warm smile, squeezing his hand gently. “Penny for your thoughts, Mal?”  
“I was just marvelling at how big this house is. Looking at it from the outside, you really wouldn’t expect the interior to be so amazingly open. Especially considering how cramped the last few houses we’ve had to search when we’ve been brought out here on cases have been” her husband replied softly.  
The raven-haired woman smiled, nodding in agreement. “You’re absolutely right, Mal. I hadn’t thought about it from the outside, probably due to it looking so much like every other house here, but the interior’s just so much more open than the last few places. I can actually see us living here”.  
“So can I”  
Natara’s right hand unconsciously slipped down to rest on her stomach, and an immediate flurry of movement against it caused her to gasp. “I think our daughter agrees with us about this house, Mal”  
Her husband gave her a questioning look, and she nodded wordlessly, giving his hand a gentle tug so that it was resting right next to hers. His palm was almost immediately met by a flurry of movement identical to that which had met Natara’s, and the detective’s smile widened as he met his wife’s eyes. “I don’t think I’ll ever grow tired of feeling her move like that. It feels so absolutely incredible” he said quietly.  
“I know. Whenever she moves I swear it feels like there’s a swarm of butterflies fluttering around inside me. It’s just the most incredible thing I’ve ever felt. She’s our daughter, Mal. She… Victoria… is our daughter and we can actually feel her moving”.  
They were broken from their thoughts by a gentle cough from the doorway, and glanced over to find the real estate agent watching them, an expression of impatience clear on her face. “Sorry to interrupt the two of you during what looks to be a rather touching moment, but are we going to continue the tour any time soon? I really don’t have all day” she said.  
Mal and Natara glanced at each other, the FBI agent nodding. “Of course. Sorry”.  
“Perfectly alright. Now, if you’ll follow me, I’ll show you the expansive backyard and pool area”.  
“Very well then. Lead the way”.  
~A month later~  
She sat on the swinging chair on the back porch, staring out at the setting sun as it sank leisurely towards the plum trees that surrounded their property. The surface of the pool that had been added just days before they had first viewed the house glistened invitingly as it was hit by the last rays of the sun, and Natara sighed contentedly, letting her eyes slip closed as one hand drifted to rest on her stomach. “Penny for your thoughts?”  
Her eyes opening at her husband’s voice, she looked up, giving the brown-haired detective a soft smile as he lowered himself onto the chair next to her. She snuggled into his side, her head resting on his shoulder, and one of his arms slipped around her waist, holding her close to him. “What were you thinking about, Nat?” Mal queried gently, pressing a soft kiss to his wife’s forehead.  
“I was just remembering the exact day that we knew this house was perfect for us” the raven-haired woman replied softly.  
“Ah. A month ago, when Victoria started kicking as if in agreement with us when we both said we could see ourselves living here?”  
Natara nodded. “That was exactly the day that I meant, yes”.  
“Yes, that was a very good day. Do you want to know what I think?”  
His wife shifted in his arms to make herself more comfortable, tilting her head slightly so that she was looking directly into his eyes. “What do you think, Mal?”  
Her husband smiled softly at her, tilting his head down to press his lips against hers in a soft kiss for a few seconds before pulling away. “I think that, when the time comes in a couple of months, you are going to make an absolutely amazing mother. I think the way that you reacted when you felt Victoria kicking you is the perfect proof of that”.  
Natara smiled softly at her husband’s words, her eyes glinting with unshed tears of joy. “Thank you, Mal. For the record, I think the way you reacted proves you’re going to be an amazing father to Victoria too”.  
Leaning in almost simultaneously, their lips met tenderly, and they remained that way until the last rays of the sun vanished below the horizon before pulling apart. Natara gave her husband a gentle smile, easing herself out of his arms and getting to her feet before extending a hand to help him up. “Come on, let’s go back in. I’m hungry, and you owe me dinner”.


End file.
